That Damn Hat
by Smart Mark
Summary: Sami's been acting different lately, and all Becky wants is for him to go back to normal, that's it. And something tells her that the hat he always wears may have something to do with his recent attitude change. Becky wants her Sami back! Sami Zayn/Becky Lynch. (ONE-SHOT) Read and Review!


**AN: Hey, guys. This is just a little thing I wrote when the MMC was still going on. I just never posted it cause to be honest, I didn't think it was that good. Now I'm posting it just to put something different out. I've been focusing on my main story, Wanna Be Friends?, for awhile and I waned to just try something else out. Hope you enjoy. Have a good day peeps. P.S, sorry for the outdated canon. Again, this was written in like March.**

"That hat... That hat is evil."

"Huh? Becky, what the hell are you talking about?" Sami asked confused.

"The hat is what changed you... Or maybe it was that hoodie that you wear all the time now... Or maybe it was the combination of the hat and the hoodie that-"

"BECKY! What are you talking about?!"

Sami's yelling snapped Becky out of the rambling chain she found herself caught in.

"Oh, uh, sorry Sami. I'm just real tired."

Ever since the Mixed Match Challenge, Sami Zayn and Becky Lynch had become really close friends. They ate out together, trained together, and went out on the road together, which is what they currently were in the middle of doing. They had to drive from Brooklyn, New York to Philadelphia, and they were about halfway through the trip. Becky drove for the first half before Sami noticed how tired she was. They had just pulled over, and he took over the driving responsibilities. Sami told her she could just go to sleep, but she refused, determined to keep her friend company. In the WWE, you drive a lot. I mean a lot. Town to town, city to city, state to state, miles upon miles, a lot of travel is involved. It's almost like an unwritten rule among the personnel that work for the company. Nobody falls asleep. Maybe if there's more than 2 people and someone goes to sleep in the back then it's alright, but if you're in the passenger seat and there's only you two, you gotta stay awake. Reason being, if the driver looks over and sees you snoozing away in dream land, they're gonna want to do the same. Next thing you know, boom! Fuckin car accident. Plus, it's just courtesy. No one wants to drive alone with no one to talk to. It gets boring, especially if you're driving for hours and hours. Becky knew that and wanted to keep her end of the stick. He stayed awake for her, so she'd stay awake for him. Becky's tired rambling had triggered Sami's curiosity, so he decided to press on with questioning.

"So, what do you mean the hat changed me? I've always worn this thing. Hell, I'm wearing it right now. Also, I don't feel I've changed much at all." He said.

Becky looked at him sideways in disbelief.

"Haven't changed much at all? Sami, you assaulted our friggin boss on live television. Both of our bosses actually! You've been running around with Kevin causing nothing but chaos. You and him were a big reason why we lost against Raw in the Survivor Series Elimination Match! You're lucky you didn't get fired."

"Okay, and? All me and Kevin have been doing is standing up for what's right. We are victims of a conspiracy. Shane McMahon has a personal vendetta against us for no apparent reason, and we refuse to stand by and let him screw us out of opportunity after opportunity!" Sami proclaimed.

The Irish girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I just wish you were nice like you used to be."

Sami was confused.

"But I've always been nice to you. What do you mean?"

"You haven't been a jerk to me specifically, but to almost everyone else you have been. Dude, you broke Tyler Breeze's mirror because he accidentally bumped into you last week. Poor guy hasn't been the same."

"Oh, boo hoo. He didn't say sorry. People need to learn to have manners."

"You're one to talk about manners... jerk." She grumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Just... How long until we get to the hotel. I need a bed ASAP."

"GPS says about a half an hour. Becky, seriously. You can go to sleep. I'll be fine for the rest of the trip. Don't worry." He said honestly.

"Hmmm... Are you sure?"

Sami smiled and reached over to rub her fiery hair.

"I'm 100 percent sure. Take a quick nap and before you know it, you'll be in a nice warm bed."

"Okay then. If you say so. Thanks Sami."

"See? I'm not a bad guy. I'm just misunderstood."

Becky gave a small tired smile.

"Just shut up and drive."

About 25 minutes later, the two of them made it to the hotel. Sami woke up Becky, and they each got their respective belongings from the trunk of the rental car.

"Who are you rooming with tonight? Charlotte again?" Sami asked.

"Nah, with you." She answered to Sami's surprise.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Is there a problem?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, I guess not. Come on then."

They checked into Sami's hotel room and took a look around.

"I call dibs on the bed by the window!" Becky yelled.

Sami frowned.

"Aw, come on. I always sleep by the window."

The fiery haired girl stuck her tongue out at the unhappy Canadian.

"Not tonight you're not! You must obey the call of dibs."

Her taunting caused him to growl annoyed.

"The hell I do. This is my room, remember? You just decided to come with me out of nowhere. I get the bed by the window, Lynch!"

Becky pouted.

"I was just trying to play around with you, jerk. Jeez."

"Well it didn't seem like it, so you failed. Try again next time."

The self proclaimed Irish Lass Kicker looked at Sami's annoyed expression, and then at the hat he wore religiously. This have her an idea.

"You know what? Gimmie!"

In a flash, Becky snatched the aforementioned hat off of Sami's head, exposing his messy red hair.

"Hey! Give that back." He demanded, even more annoyed than before.

"No! This hat is the source of your jerkish behavior! I must keep it from you at all costs. I want my old Sami back!"

"Woman, you're out of your friggin mind! Give my damn hat back!"

He reached for it, but she was too quick on her feet for him. At this point, Sami was chasing Becky all around the room in pursuit of his beloved head accessory. Soon, he had trapped her between himself and the bed that started this whole mess.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Becks. Hand over the hat, now!"

Becky smirked.

"Make me." She responded defiantly.

"Alright, you asked for this!"

Sami tackled the Irish girl onto the bed, and when she struggled like crazy to get up, he held her wrists down, far apart from each other. This gave him easy access to the hat had been intensely pursued for the last 3 minutes.

"I'll be taking that, thank you very much." He said smugly, before snatching the item out of her hand and placing it back on his head.

"Nice try, but- What?"

To his surprise, tears were pooling in Becky's eyes, which scared the crap out of Sami. Instantly, his demeanor went from smug to extremely concerned.

"Oh shit, Becks! What happened? D- Did I hurt you? What's the matter? Oh God, did I grip you too hard? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

She cut him off.

"No, you dick. I'm crying because the Sami I knew is gone. When we were paired up as a team I had so much fun, and I thought you were turning back. You started being nice again. But, as soon as we were eliminated, you went right back to causing chaos with your "best friend", Kevin. Every time I see you acting like a giant jerk, it breaks my heart. That's not the Sami I know. That's not the Sami I... fell in love with."

Sami's eyes went so wide, it looked like the were gonna pop out of his face. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Becky Lynch... was in love? With him?! He struggled to come up with a response.

"Now I guess you're gonna laugh at me and throw me out of your room, huh?" Becky asked sad and dejected.

"No, Becky. I'm not."

She snorted.

"Let me guess, you'd rather keep me here so you can gloat and laugh at me, right? That's what this Sami would do, isn't it? The one who claims he hasn't changed at all when in reality he's turned into a giant assho- Mmm?"

The tables were turned as now Sami was the one to cut Becky off, but not with words. Instead, he silenced her by pressing his lips against hers, effectively ending her angry rant. She was as stiff as a statue, too caught off guard to react in any sort of way. After what seemed like an eternity in space, the ginger man pulled away and looked the fighting irishwoman right in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Becky. I didn't realize how much my behavior was affecting you. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" He apologized sincerely.

She couldn't believe it. Sami just kissed her! And now he was apologizing, and it seemed like he meant it!

"Sami... Kiss me again, please." She almost begged.

He didn't hesitate to obey her wishes and locked lips with her once again. This time, Becky kissed back, and the two of them played tonsil hockey with one another until they were both out of breath. Breathing heavily, Sami spoke again.

"So... Is that... a yes?"

Becky lazily smiled.

"Only if you promise not to wear that hat as often."

Sami smiled as well and gave Becky one more quick peck on the lips.

"No promises."

Becky rolled her eyes and giggled.

"You and that damn hat."


End file.
